Supporting characters in "Combat!"
PFC Braddock Braddock was portrayed by comedian Shecky Greene, and appeared only in Combat's first season. He was the squad's resident schemer, gambler and chowhound. He landed with the rest of K Company on D-Day and survived to begin the push to Paris. Braddock was the focus of the first-season episode "The Prisoner," in which he is kidnapped by Germans who mistook him for a high-ranking American officer. He was a Chicago native, and drove a cab there before the war ("The Prisoner"). Greene was signed to the show in an attempt to draw younger viewers. His role was that of comic relief. In early promotional materials, Greene was billed as a third star of Combat!, alongside Vic Morrow and Rick Jason. But shortly after the first season began filming, Greene tired of the workload and returned to his profitable Las Vegas comedy performances. In total, Braddock appeared in eight episodes of the series. Typical of Combat!, the character's absence was never explained. Cpl. Brockmeyer Brockmeyer is a radioman and German interpreter who served with the squad in Combat's first season. He was portrayed by Fletcher Fist. Brockmeyer is sometimes seen consulting with Saunders, consistent with a corporal's role as a non-commissioned officer with some leadership responsibilities. Brockmeyer appeared in seven episodes. The character's subsequent absence was never explained. Fist returned to Combat! in seasons two and three, though not playing Brockmeyer. In one of those appearances, his hair is dyed dark brown instead of its typical light brown. Doc Doc is a combat medic with K Company, portrayed by Conlan Carter. He hails from Arkansas, and was a grocery clerk before the war. He has some experience fixing cars ("The Hostages") and is familiar with 4-H ("The First Day"). He sometimes acts as a sounding board for other members of the squad, and has a knack for offering clarity on sticky situations and support when squad leaders waver ("What Are the Bugles Blowin' For?" and "The Leader"). He appears in 68 episodes from seasons two through five. Capt. Jampel Jampel is the commander of King Company, overseeing platoons including Hanley's second platoon. He is frequently mentioned, but rarely seen. He was played by two actors during the course of the series, Robert Fortier and John Hudson. Jampel is described as "strong-willed and by-the-book." Pvt. William G. Kirby Pvt. Kirby is the squad's B.A.R. man and resident pointy malcontent, portrayed by Jack Hogan. The character is introduced early in the first season as an antagonist to Saunders, Doc Walton and Littlejohn. He inherits the role of B.A.R. man from Pvt. Albert Baker. While always grousing about the weather, the drudgery of war, his colleagues or the squad's most recent mission, Kirby softens over the course of the series. He even acts as squad leader on occasion during Saunders' absences. This evolution in leadership and maturity earns Kirby a promotion to private first class late in season four. PFC Paul "Caje" LeMay PFC Caje LeMay is a competent soldier and French translator, portrayed by Pierre Jalbert. Originally depicted as a carefree fatalist, Caje becomes one of Saunders' most trusted squad members. He is often selected for patrols and high-stakes missions, and assists Saunders in carrying out risky or sensitive tasks. His fluency with French makes him an invaluable member of the squad. Combat! creator Robert Pirosh named the character "Caddy" Cadron. In the pilot episode, "A Day in June," Cadron's best friend Theo is killed during the D-Day invasion. That shakes Cadron deeply and he briefly deserts as his unit makes its way into the French countryside. LeMay had another personal crisis late in season one when he accidentally killed a French civilian and attempted to care for the man's now-orphaned daughter. He is otherwise shown to be level-headed and dependable. Littlejohn PFC Littlejohn is the gentle giant of the squad, portrayed by Dick Peabody. It is unknown if Littlejohn is the character's surname or a nickname. First season producer Robert Altman invented the character and never told anyone, even Peabody, what the name meant. His buddy is Billy Nelson, and he often gently teases Nelson in a brotherly fashion. At six-foot-six, Littlejohn is by a fair margin the biggest guy in the squad, and his size sometimes makes him clumsy or awkward. He is a Nebraska native ("Main Event") and comes from a farming background ("The Brothers"). Both his parents are alive ("High Named Today") and he has a younger brother ("The Short Day of Private Putnam"). He had a girlfriend at home, but she stopped communicating with him while he was serving in Europe ("Losers Cry Deal"). Pvt. Billy Nelson Pvt. Billy Nelson is the youngest member of King Company, portrayed by Tom Lowell. He was introduced in the season one episode "The Celebrity." he volunteered for Army service, presumably after the Pearl Harbor attacks ("The Celebrity"). His best friend in K Company is Littlejohn. Nelson and Littlejohn arrived in France on D-Day, but were not part of Sgt. Saunders' original squad ("Second in Command"). Nelson is a baseball fan ("The Celebrity") and likes Glenn Miller's music ("Glow Against the Sky"). His helmet is often commandeered by the other squad members to boil water for coffee ("Far From the Brave" and "Next in Command"). By the beginning of the second season, Nelson has matured. He is less naive and boyish, and is at times as harried and exhausted as his older squadmates. He even argues with Saunders over the wisdom of a proposed strategy (“Bridgehead”). Lowell was never a contract player on Combat! After the second season concluded, Lowell's agent arranged a film deal with Disney. Lowell accepted the deal, which removed him from further appearances on Combat! Nelson's absence was never explained on the show. Doc Walton Doc Walton is K Company's original combat medic, and appeared only in the first season. He was portrayed by Steven Rogers. He is quiet and sensitive. He often acts as the squad's resident humanitarian, arguing the harmlessness of a defecting German soldier ("Forgotten Front"), helping care for an abandoned baby ("One More for the Road") and fixing Littlejohn's bicycle when its tires are damaged ("Next in Command"). In Combat’s pilot episode, “A Day in June,” Walton is untested in battle and very apprehensive about D-Day. He confides in Sgt. Saunders, who reassures him and looks after him when the squad lands on Omaha Beach. Doc is depicted as an outsider to the other men, and seems to have trouble building friendships, particularly with Braddock and Caddy. By the end of the episode, he appears more confident and seems to meld better with his squadmates. Like many combat medics, Walton had only basic medical training. In the field, his ability to care for the wounded, especially severe cases, was limited by equipment, means and knowledge. It is unknown what Walton did for a living before the war, or what his family is like. In “High Named Today,” he says he doesn’t have a mother. From context, it is unclear whether he meant she is deceased, or whether the circumstances of his birth and childhood were such that he never knew his mother. Walton can play baseball (“The Celebrity”) and was interested in traveling to Paris before the war (“A Day in June”). He is seen reading in “The Volunteer,” perhaps a reference to Rogers’ own fondness for reading. Walton is never seen drinking, and refuses wine when offered in “No Trumpet, No Drums,” which may indicate he is a teetotaler. Rogers was part of the principal cast when Combat! was being organized in 1961. The Doc Walton character was poorly developed, and Rogers left the series after the conclusion of the first season. Walton's disappearance was never explained on-camera. The character appeared in 21 episodes. Category:Characters